Otome no Kokoro
by Mini Se-chan
Summary: Fanfic de 4 dias. Konoka é apaixonada por Setsuna e vai lutar pelos seus sentimentos. KonoSetsu de Capítulo Único.


1° Dia - O Calor de Seu Corpo

Era um dia frio e nublado. As arvores, o chão, os telhados, tudo estava coberto por uma camada de neve. As poucas partes descobertas da garota de longos cabelos chocolates estavam numa temperatura perigosamente baixa. A mesma pôs seu cobertor por cima do rosto como tentativa de reanimação dos movimentos da face.

Por muito permaneceu ali, mas não conseguira ter noção do tempo. Escutou ruídos vindos do "mundo exterior", mas não se certificou do que era com medo de perder o aquecimento que estava começando a ter no rosto.

Ela se sentia fria, apesar de seu corpo parecer estar quente. Começara a tremer de frio, seu corpo estava congelado, como se estivesse lá fora, na neve.  
Sentiu a cama inclinar para a ponta contrária da parede, o ar frio veio à tona quando seu cobertor fora parcialmente retirado até a altura do umbigo.

"Set-chan.. não faça isso. Está frio!" A garota reclamava na tentativa de cobrir-se novamente.

"Esqueceu que combinamos de comprar-mos os presentes de natal juntas?" A espadachim perguntava enquanto alcançava o chá quente para a garota.

"Eu lembro sim, mas isso não faz o dia ficar mais quente." A maga fazia sinal contrário a "ordem" de destapar-se.

"Mas é uma razão para se levantar. Se não o fizer, não terá o que dar para todos."  
A curandeira finalmente segurou o chá e começou a bebê-lo. Aproveitava o calor do chá para aquecer as mãos. Aos poucos foi levantando-se, colocando um agasalho e se encorajando a enfrentar a rua gelada.

Já arrumada, olha para a amiga espadachim. A garota estava com um casaco marrom escuro, uma calça preta, um cachecol, luvas e gorro, os três últimos de lã. Não era a toa que Setsuna falava para a maga sair da cama com tanta facilidade. A garota kendô provavelmente não estava sentindo frio nenhum.

Com muito esforço Setsuna fez com que Konoka sai-se para a rua. A neve havia parado, mas o frio e o vento gelado continuavam. As garotas estavam indo até uma estação de trem e torciam para que aparecesse um trem em breve.

Konoka debatia-se enquanto ia até o local, entre um espiro e outro, parece que a gripe a pegou de jeito. Seu nariz estava vermelho e seu corpo encolhido. A tentativa de parecer estar bem fora mais fracassada do que a de uma novela de outra emissora tentar ter mais telespectadores do que a das oito da globo.

Chegando ao local, a maga ainda tentava se aquecer, mas não conseguia. Ela mesma reclamou do frio quando acordou, mas acabou colocando uma saia, mesmo que comprida, o que a fazia sofrer com as seguidas ventanias que encontravam suas pernas pouco protegidas, apenas com uma meia calça e uma bota comprida.

Já o tronco estava mais protegido, com uma blusa de gola alta bege de lã e um casaco com uma camada interna bem grossa de pêlo. Apesar de tanta proteção no tronco, a garota não estava usando luvas, diferente de sua amiga, tendo sérios problemas em mantê-las aquecidas.

Haviam passado mais de dez minutos e a garota continuou a passar frio. Indignada, a espadachim tirou suas luvas, ofereceu-as para Konoka, a cobriu com seu cachecol e abraçou a garota que passava frio.

"Set-chan..."

"Você tem que se aquecer, senão irá pegar um resfriado."

"Mas e você? Vai pegar frio."

"Veja, eu já estou quente o suficiente." Respondeu Setsuna, colocando a mão no rosto da maga.

Estava quente, realmente quente. Aquele calor gostoso da espadachim já espantava qualquer ameaça de gripe, resfriado, ou qualquer coisa que seja comum no inverno.

'Eu sempre amei Set-chan.. Será que ela consegue notar isso?' A garota se acomodava no ombro da guarda-costas. 'Será que ela faz isso por que é mandada ou por que sente o mesmo por mim?' A garota retribuiu o abraço, fazendo seus corpos trocarem calor lentamente, enquanto encaravam-se.

Todo aquele carinho de Setsuna fazia a maga suspirar seguidas vezes. A curandeira não se importava se alguém as visse assim, pois estava tão bom, tão quente que só conseguia pensar em continuar daquele jeito.

"Set-chan.."

"O que foi Ojou-sama?" O olhar de Konoka entristeceu-se. Por que a expressão "Ojou-sama" tinha que existir!? Essa expressão era a pior das piores que haviam no dicionário de Setsuna.

"Me chama que nem antigamente?"

Setsuna soltou um sorriso leve, como os de antigamente. Alias, o sorriso da espadachim era tão fofinho, bem ao contrário da expressão que ela usava atualmente. Mas na verdade, desde que ambas voltaram a se falar, o antigo sorriso da Meia-Uzoku voltara a tona, a cada brincadeira, a cada conversa desnecessária, a cada gesto de carinho que compartilhavam. A garota parecia mais feliz, mais solta.

"Kono-chan.." A garota falou tão calma. Como foi gostoso aquele leve sussurrar em seu ouvido, que fora escutado tão claramente que podia ser declarado o melhor dos apelidos, o melhor dos sons, a melhor coisa do mundo até agora. A voz de sua protetora havia mudado após tanto tempo sem se falarem. Virou um retrato de sua personalidade disciplinada, mas ao mesmo tempo continuava de tom leve, como antigamente.

Era uma sensação estranha, parecia que a voz da espadachim mudava quando falava com ela. Ficava mais carinhosa, ou será que era apenas uma ilusão feita por uma boba apaixonada?

Konoka sorriu sem disfarçar. Abraçou a garota mais forte, como se pedisse por mais. Mais daquele carinho, mais daquelas palavras, menos daquelas formalidades inúteis, menos daqueles "Ojou-samas" e milhões de vezes mais daqueles "Kono-chans".

Setsuna foi acariciando a face da maga, dando-lhe carinho e, logo após, um beijo. Bem, não o beijo que Konoka realmente desejava, mas um gostoso beijo na bochecha. O calor dos lábios da espadachim a fez ficar corada e, ao olhar para a garota, notou que esta também estava bastante corada. Será o calor? Não, obviamente o calor que uma passava para a outra não era tanto para que chegasse a ficar tão corada. Então, será que... ?

"Set-chan, eu te amo." Deixou escapar a garota de cabelos chocolate.

"Eu também.." Falou com bastante naturalidade Setsuna. Como se não fosse nada demais. Como poderia ser nada demais!? A espadachim nunca falaria algo do tipo com tanta facilidade! Gaguejaria, coraria mais, faria mil enrolações até admitir algo do tipo.

"Ahm? Eu.. não quis dizer.. de amizade.."

Após isso, a maga somente sentiu seus lábios sendo invadidos pelos de Setsuna. Agora não havia mais frio, não havia mais mundo, apenas Setsuna. Aquele calor gostoso que só Setsuna conseguia fazer Konoka sentir. Esse calor no coração, esse carinho tão perfeito que sentia ao notar a vigilância permanente da espadachim em seu corpo.

Toda essa preocupação que Setsuna sentia e mais ninguém tinha em tamanha intensidade com relação a ela. Não era uma preocupação de guarda-costas, não poderia ser. Desde que se conheceram, Setsuna sempre a protegeu, com todas as forças, e demonstrou isso na viajem escolar até Kyoto. Aquela flecha poderia ter matado a espadachim, mas ela não recuou, continuou a protegê-la. Não poderia ser outra coisa além de amor.

"Que alivio.. eu pensava que estava completamente iludida pensando que você poderia ter algum sentimento por mim." Setsuna fechou os olhos lentamente e colocou sua cabeça no ombro da curandeira. "Kono-chan, eu te amo, e quero ficar assim com você.. sempre. Quero ficar abraçada, beija-la, sentir seu doce cheiro. Quero sempre estar perto de você. Sou estranha demais. E ainda mais .. sou um monstro."

"Não diga isso Set-chan! Você é o meu anjo.. Sempre será.. Eu também quero ficar assim com você.. sempre quis ficar assim.. mas você sempre fugia.. Aha." Konoka sorriu para aquela fofa Setsuna que agora estava em seus braços. Agora ela que parecia ser a protetora, a forte garota que tem sua amada em seus braços, pedindo por proteção e carinho.

E foi isso o que a maga fez, abraçando Setsuna com doçura, acariciando os cabelos soltos da espadachim, mostrando-lhe todo seu amor, tudo o que tivera que esconder durante os anos, não mais precisava faze-lo, podia mostrar-se completamente para sua querida amada, _sua_ Set-chan.

Até o trem chegar se passou mais vinte minutos. As duas garotas pegaram-no e foram finalmente as compras.

Ambas estavam olhando as lojas com bastante tranqüilidade, sem pressão. De vez em quando as duas sorriam uma para a outra com uma pequena vergonha, mas não o deixavam de fazer.

Assim foram, em uma loja uma comprava algo, noutra a outra, sempre pedindo a opinião da "amiga", e se desse para ter um certo toque na mão da outra na hora da opinião então, que maravilha! Haviam até certas horas em que se teve falsas tiradas de sujeira, com a única intenção de tocar no rosto da outra.

Konoka permanecia com parte da vestimenta da espadachim. A maga adorava o modo preocupado de Setsuna. Aquela coisa de não apenas proteger, mas de querer o bem dela a fazia ficar nas nuvens.

Discretamente as duas compraram o presente que dariam para a outra, na hora que a outra estava experimentando algo ou indo ao banheiro.

As duas haviam passado o dia juntas. O frio nem passava mais na cabeça de Konoka, a garota fora ensolarada pelo amor de Setsuna. Aquele sentimento que ela ainda não conhecia por completo. O quente do amor, da paixão, da emoção de ter seus sentimentos correspondidos.

Setsuna levou a maga até seu quarto. A caminhada até lá foi descontraída, cheia de assuntos. Já quando chegaram lá, fora totalmente diferente. A força para se despedir da espadachim não vinha. Konoka não queria se despedir, para que se despedir?

A maga encostou-se na parede, ao lado da porta de seu quarto, olhando para Setsuna. Aquela "inocência" que a guarda-costas tinha era demais. Não havia percebido que Konoka estava parada ali apenas para receber um beijo, um abraço ou algumas palavras de amor.

"Sabe Set-chan..." A curandeira tentava achar um assunto, para que Setsuna não saísse de sua frente tão cedo. O único problema era que a garota não achava assunto algum, deixando escapar somente "hums" e "Ahms" pelos lábios.

Percebendo finalmente o problema, Setsuna rapidamente foi capaz de ser bem folgada. "Kono-chan, posso ficar no seu quarto junto com você por um tempo?"

Konoka ficou abobada com a pergunta da espadachim. Desde quando Setsuna é tão... sexualmente abusada(!?). A maga só concordou com o rosto e abriu a porta do quarto. Não havia ninguém no quarto. 'Por que diabos não tem ninguem? Crianças não tinham que estar na cama a esta hora?'

Bem, problema não era. Melhor para Konoka. A garota começava a imaginar mil jeitos de beijar a espadachim de surpresa, mas tudo o que conseguiu de tanto nervoso foi sentar no sofá do quarto.

A guarda-costas veio em seguida e sentou-se ao lado de sua protegida. Konoka tremia e tremia. Quando olhava para Setsuna, via que a garota sorria. Sorrir de que? Da "desgraça" dos outros!?

"Kono-chan.. você é tão bonita.." A frase foi como um tiro certeiro em Konoka. Não no mal sentido, imaginem como se, no momento em que Setsuna estava falando tais palavras para sua querida, estivesse no apartamento, bem ao lado de Konoka, um safado de um cupido com uma flexa que a espadachim teve o prazer de deixar acertar bem no coração da curandeira. Parecia que o cupido atirava centenas de flechas na maga. 'Set-chan me acha bonita...' Um suspiro saiu pelos lábios da maga. Lábios que em seguida foram novamente invadidos pelos da espadachim. Novamente o calor lhe vinha subindo no corpo. Konoka não entendia exatamente aquela sensação, só sabia que era muito bom e que desejava mais. Mais daqueles lábios ferventes de paixão e mais daquela língua que fazia maravilhas por dentro de sua boca.

O momento somente foi interrompido por uma chamada que o celular de Setsuna recebera. Era Mana. 'Que atrevida! Interromper um momento tão bom!! Mesmo que não entenda, amanha ela ganhará um pequeno xingamento.'

Setsuna vira o olhar tristonho da curandeira. "Calma Kono-chan. De agora em diante nós teremos bastante tempo para nós."

A espadachim tocou-lhe mais uma vez no rosto de Konoka e novamente a maga deixou escapar um suspiro.

As apaixonadas despediram-se contra suas vontades. A noite fora insuportável para Konoka.

Remexeu-se na cama milhões de vezes, seu coração continuava acelerado com a linda lembrança de seus beijos com sua tão amada Set-chan.

-------------

2° Dia – Surpresas e Mais Surpresas

Konoka acordou de um sono gostoso e foi calmamente até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã quase cantarolando "Set-chan me ama!". O sorriso não saia de seu rosto.

Ouviu de repente o toque de mensagem do seu celular vindo da sala e foi verificar. Provavelmente era uma mensagem amorosa de sua querida Set-chan.

"_Não vou poder ir tomar café da manhã com você. Gome ne."_

Respondendo enviou: _"Td bem, como vc disse, de agora em diante temos todo o tempo do mundo p aproveita. Vejo vc na aula! S2"_

A maga arrumou-se para a aula após o café, esperou um pouco por Asuna e foram juntas com Negi para Mahora.

Chegando lá, Konoka procurava indiscretamente pela espadachim. Quase desistindo, a curandeira foi para a sala desejando que a garota estivesse lá. Mas não estava, o que a fazia desanimar.

Começara a caminhar pelos corredores sem rumo até que alguém a puxou para um canto e a roubou um beijo.

"Set-chan!" Quase gritou a maga surpreendida e com os olhos brilhando. A garota apenas respondeu com um abraço gostoso, profundo. Konoka começara a sentir o corpo de Setsuna encostar no seu e corou levemente. "O que foi? Tudo isso é saudade?"

"Vamos para um lugar mais quieto? Preciso falar com você." A espadachim estava estranha. Tão trancada, mas ao mesmo tempo tão apaixonada. Konoka aceitou apenas com a cabeça pois ainda se recuperava do abraço.

As duas caminharam até a Arvore do Mundo. 'Por que Set-chan quer cabular aula? Ela não é disso..'

A espadachim segurou sua protegida no colo e pulou até uma parte mais alta da arvore. A vista era linda, romântica, perfeita. A maga sorrira para aquilo tudo e, quando olhou para sua amada, vira a garota com um olhar distante.

"Que foi Set-chan? Você parece tão--" Setsuna segurou-a tão forte que perdera a fala. Podia sentir perfeitamente as curvas da guardiã, o corpo definido que antes só tinha a função de protegê-la, as mãos que antes eram protetoras serviam agora para outros afazeres, prazerosos afazeres, enfatizo.

'Como Set-chan sabe ser tão... segura com relação a essas coisas... indecentes(!?)'

A maga sentia sua camisa ser aberta e os lábios de Setsuna passavam de seu pescoço para o tronco. "Calma... eu posso cair.." A maga resmungou quase que parando no meio para não parar o ato de _sua_ guardiã. A garota, como se estivesse ignorando a fala da maga, tocava nas costas da sua _enamorada_ querendo continuar a tomá-la para si.

"Prefere em outro lugar?" Como Setsuna poderia estar agindo daquele modo?? Ela não era assim! Será que Konoka não conhecia metade daquela espadachim que agora estava mais para professora pratica de anatomia humana?? Aquela garota agora era impulsionada pelo puro desejo de posse, não mais pelo desejo de proteger, agora ela estava mostrando seu real eu? 'Como que Set-chan conseguia esconder tanto... fogo(!?)??'

"Desculpa.. Acho que estou me apressando demais.." Falava Setsuna com um olhar triste. 'Que olhar é aquele? Será que a calma e paciente Set-chan na verdade era pura paixão por dentro?'(Ou por fora, dependendo do ponto de vista.)

"N-Não que eu não queira.. mas é que está indo um pouquinho rápido.. não acha? Temos tanto tempo pela frente, será que temos que fazer isso um dia depois de nos beijarmos?" Dizia Konoka enquanto brincava com a gola da camisa do uniforme da guarda-costas.

Logo após a espadachim resmungou algo, mas Konoka não escutara. O olhar da garota Shinmei estava profundo nos olhos da maga. Parecia um olhar de saudade, mas por que saudade se ela estava bem a sua frente?

"Mas se Set-chan quer agora.. não me importo.. eu deixo ser mais rápido.." O que a maga estava virando?? Estava caindo no jogo sedutor daquela espadachim de lábios ferventes por beijos de cabelos negros e de corpo tentador em sua frente. E o pior, queria cair!! Um dia e já podiam se co--... Bem... fazer .. safadezas.

As duas _enamoradas _trocaram a romântica árvore do mundo pelo ninho de amor da Meia-Uzoku (Notem a ambigüidade na palavra "ninho"). Que imprudência, se meter no quarto de alguém que já deixou bem claro que, se tiver oportunidade, irá te agarrar, te jogar na cama e sair testando mil fetiches para deixá-la cada vez mais com sede de amor (para não dizer outra coisa). O corpo da maga já fervia só com a imagem que se fazia em sua mente do momento _clímax_ (se é que me entendem.).

Setsuna abraçou-a por trás, beijando-a no pescoço. Por que ela estava fazendo aquelas coisas tão gostosas e tão rapidamente? Parece até desespero! Konoka começara a não conseguir mais pensar. Sentia a mão de Setsuna invadi-la por baixo da roupa e fazendo-a deixar sair sons que nunca havia feito antes.

Quando notou, (não que tenha sido rápido, apenas quero livrar os leitores que não desejam ler indecências maiores ou para deixar os que querem ler só na vontade.) estava na cama da espadachim. O calor de Setsuna era tão bom. Agora estava lá, abraçada nela, (observação: ignorem o fato delas estavam nuas.) suspirando e lembrando o que acabara de acontecer.

Ia notando cada marca, cada machucado, cada parte do corpo da espadachim que fora moldado para protege-la, para ficar perto dela, para poder ter seu único desejo realizado. Konoka sentia-se agradecida por tudo o que a garota tinha feito para ela até hoje, então sentia que deveria fazê-la feliz. Se ela tinha vontade de fazer indecências mais cedo do que a maga achava que era certo, bem, ela teria que se forçar a faze-lo pelo bem estar de sua protetora (cof cof).

Aos poucos se levantaram e saíram do quarto. Já era hora do almoço. (Será que foi tão longo assim!?). Realmente, sentia-se cansada. Setsuna foi gentil no começo, mas quanto mais tempo se passava, mais Konoka se empolgava e fazia coisas que nem sabia que sabia fazer. Será que seus instintos eram tão bons assim? Ou era a espadachim que a guiou adequadamente até este resultado tão prazeroso? A resposta ela não precisava saber, só sabia que desejava mais daqueles momentos calorosos com sua amada (enfatizem o "calorosos" e notem sua ambigüidade.).

Ambas voltaram para a sala e após algumas horas de aulas insuportáveis (pelo menos no momento), Setsuna tinha que cumprir algumas ordens de Konoemon e Konoka voltou para seu quarto.

Depois de algumas horas, Konoka havia acabado de cozinhar para Negi e Asuna, que iriam treinar no resort de Evangeline, e fará mais um jantar em instantes, pois Setsuna ficaria no quarto dela enquanto seus colegas de quarto não chegassem.

Negi e Asuna haviam acabado de sair quando Setsuna bateu na porta do quarto. "Ojou-sama... ainda está acordada?" Perguntava Setsuna com cautela. "Sim, pode entrar Set-chan!" Konoka respondia animadamente abrindo a porta. Konoka já estava de pijama, estando com um avental para não se sujar de comida. "Hoje temos um jantar ocidental." Falava Konoka soltando um sorriso logo após.

"Ojou-sama está ... animada ..." Setsuna estava com os olhos vazios, sem vida. Era difícil descrever que tipo de tristeza era. _'Por que Set-chan parece tão triste? Será que ela achou ruim?'_

"Claro, pois você está aqui Set-chan!" Afirmou Konoka olhando fixamente nos olhos de Setsuna.

"Ahm.. Kono... Ojou-sama.. Por que tanta alegria por minha causa?" Perguntava Setsuna se afastando um pouco da maga.

'_Por que!?' _Konoka deu as costas para a espadachim. _'Talvez por que há algumas horas atrás eu estava na sua cama!'_

Setsuna, tentando acalamar a _amiga_, tocou em seus ombros e colocou seu rosto ao lado do da outra. "... calma ...".

A maga olhara para a outra com um ar de preocupação. "Kono-chan... o que foi?" Setsuna tira uma das mãos do ombro de Konoka. Logo após, Konoka vira-se para Setsuna, encarando-a fatalmente.

"Se-chan.. me diga a verdade..." Setsuna assustada tirou a outra mão e deu um passo para trás.

"Sobre o que?" Konoka deixara Setsuna encurralada, dando apenas duas opções: ou ela continuava em pé, ou sentava no sofá. Konoka, que continuava a avançar, chegou a milímetros dos lábios de Setsuna. "O que está te deixando triste...?" Após a garota falar, beijou levemente os lábios da espadachim. Setsuna se atirou no sofá de qualquer jeito.

Konoka sentou-se ao lado da guarda-costas. "Set-chan.. eu te amo.. só fui notar isso quando você chegou aqui em Mahora e me ignorava.. pensei que nunca mais ia falar com você e me apavorei.. por isso.. me diz.. eu estou preocupada com você.."

'_Setsuna parece ainda mais deprimida ainda. Mas por que aquela tristeza se tinha acabado de ficar junto da pessoa que ela gosta? Ou será que Set-chan estava apenas pensando em mim e não nela mesma?'_ Konoka segurou o rosto de Setsuna para que a olhasse nos olhos. "Set-chan.. se você não quer .. me diga.." A maga abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto.

"Kono-chan.. Eu sinto muito.." A espadachim resmungou olhando para outro lado. A garota não conseguia mais encarar Konoka.

"Set-chan.. pode me fazer um favor?" Konoka levantara seus olhos, revelando lagrimas neles. "O que quizer!" Setsuna dizia tentando alegrar a _amiga_ ou o que a garota fosse agora para ela. "Me dá um último beijo..?" Konoka pediu escondendo seus olhos nos ombros da guardiã. Setsuna sem exitar segura o rosto de Konoka e levando seus lábios em direção aos dela.

O silencio tomora conta. Após longos minutos de um beijo _deprimido_, pelo menos ao ponto de vista da curandeira, Setsuna tirou a maga de seus braços, mesmo com resistência da outra.

"Sinto muito Ojou-sama.."

"Então por que você quis fazer aquilo hoje?" Konoka deixara cair mais lagrimas dos olhos. "Você disse que me amava! O que está acontecendo? Você não está parecendo mais feliz agora que acabou!"

Setsuna engoliu a seco e olhou firme para a maga. "Minhas ordens são para que você permaneça feliz, mesmo que isso custe a minha..."

"Então quer dizer que... tudo aquilo..."

"Não era verdade." Setsuna voltou a desviar o olhar.

"Então siga a **minha** ordem Sakurazaki Setsuna:** Não** me beije, a menos que deseje fazer isso do fundo do coração!" A maga friamente disse para a garota que agora estava quase que em continência e esta saiu de lá, deixando a curandeira na escuridão do quarto.

-------------------

3° Dia – Toda a Verdade

Konoka acordou na véspera de natal depois de uma noite quase que completamente em claro e preparou o café em silêncio. Não esperou Asuna para ir até Mahora, pegou um dos primeiros trens do dia.

Mas ao contrario do que devia, a curandeira não chegou nem perto de sua sala. Focou vagando por horas pelo campus, até que chegara a hora de ir para sua classe e encarar Setsuna.

Entrou na sala e passou pela carteira de Setsuna desviando o olhar. Ao chegar na sua carteira, Konoka tentou prestar atenção na aula, mas fracassou. Tudo o que conseguia era pensar no momento em que a espadachim a possuía, desfrutando de seu corpo, seus gemidos e ingenuidade.

Tentando espantar os pensamentos impuros e incorretos naquele momento, a maga pegou o livro de sua pasta e viu um papel cair de seu bolso. Quando abriu, reconheceu a letra da guarda-costas.

"_Kono-chan_

_Encontre-me no telhado de Mahora no horário de almoço,_

_Irei te entregar seu presente de natal adiantado_

_E lhe contarei toda a verdade._

_Sakurazaki Setsuna"_

'_Se-chan... que verdade..?'_ Konoka se preocupava em manter a consciência e não deixar-se levar pela esperança, mas era mais forte que ela. Sua Set-chan estava querendo dizer-lhe algo que poderia deixar tudo como antes.

Quando a hora chegara, a curandeira foi correndo para o telhado. _'Set-chan... Eu te amo.. Você vai me dizer a verdade.. obrigada.. eu estava mesmo muito preocupada com você...'_

A maga abriu a porta empolgada, mas perdeu completamente o sorriso ao ver o que acabara de presenciar. Descobriu ao mesmo tempo que Tsukuyomi veio para Mahora, que havia algo entre ela e Setsuna e que não era apenas um caso, pois vira a prova disso.

Setsuna estava beijando Tsukuyomi. Abraçada nela. Tsukuyomi estava com um anel nas mãos. Não era um anel comum, era de prata. Lágrimas começaram a sair dos olhos de Konoka. A espadachim que ela tanto amava finalmente saiu daquele maldito beijo com a mais nojenta das criaturas.

"Então essa era a verdade..." Tentava não gaguejar entre as palavras. "..Não quero nenhum presente.. Não tem nada nesse mundo que tire essa dor de mim.." E saiu correndo. Fugindo daquela cena, fugindo da verdade.

Será que quando fizera amor com ela, Set-chan teria pensado nessa criatura?? Tsukuyomi! Tsukuyomi! Isso é nome de demônio! E estava tomando o seu anjo para ela! Um dia ainda iria matar ela!!

Escutara de longe alguns gritos e estrondos, mas ignorou e foi até a Árvore do Mundo_. 'Por que vim aqui?? Só para me lembrar mais de ontem!?'_ A maga tentava tirar as lágrimas dos olhos, mas falhou. Durante todo o almoço chorou, como nunca, mais do que no dia anterior.

Foi novamente para a sua sala, mas Setsuna não estava mais lá. Obvio, não queria encarar a maga de jeito nenhum. Não seria tão descarada!

Negi chegou, acompanhado de uma garota de cabelos claros e óculos. _'Essa garota com cara de abobada de idiota não tem nada! Baka! Nojenta! Feia!'_ Konoka começara a surtar de raiva, mas parou no instante que viu que a espadachim estava com ferimentos em diversas partes do corpo. No rosto, nos braços, tanto que o esquerdo mal se movimentava, no pé, e provavelmente em partes cobertas pela roupa.

Outra coisa que notara era que a espadachim não estava mais com o anel de antes. '_Será que Set-chan não tinha nada com ela?'_ Mas o que fora aquilo? Aquela horrível visão que nunca mais queria repassar em sua cabeça, mas que vinha todo momento.

Após uma aula torturante com sua maior inimiga a alguns passos dela, perto o bastante para estrangula-la, Konoka fora tomar um banho nas enormes banheiras do dormitório.

De dentro dele escutara duas vozes. Eram Tsukuyomi e Mana. _'Essas duas são amigas? Devem se conhecer das missões do meu vovô..' _

"Hmm.. Parece que você e Setsuna estão bem intimas pelo que notei nas missões.." Dizia Mana em tom sarcástico.

"Pois é. Eu e a Senpai acabamos nos dando muito bem, pena que ela é meio exagerada na força. As vezes acabava machucando." Tsukuyomi falava em tom meio baixo, mas ainda forte o bastante para a maga escutar.

Num só pulo a maga saiu correndo. Para onde estava correndo tão rápido? Para o quarto de Setsuna. Iria tirar a historia a limpo, **todos** os detalhes.

Agora estava em frente a porta de sua(!?) amada, respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

"Quem é?" Veio uma voz desanimada de dentro do quarto.

"Sou eu Set-chan.."

"Pode entrar.." Na mesma hora Konoka abriu a porta e viu a espadachim sentada na cama tapada com um cobertor. Chegando mais perto a garota viu que Setsuna estava cheia de machucados, como Tsukuyomi.

"O que aconteceu entre você e a Tsukuyomi?" Konoka quase gritava de raiva. Encarava a espadachim ferozmente.

"Um desentendido.. Um enorme desentendido.. Você entendeu tudo errado.." A guarda-costas olhava de modo triste para um canto qualquer do quarto.

"O que você quer dizer com isso..? Acabei de escutar uma conversa entre ela e Mana-chan. Pelo jeito vocês estão bem entendidas!" A maga sentava-se na ponta da cama olhando preocupadamente para Setsuna.

"Eu não tenho nada com Tsukuyomi.. Muito menos quero ter!" A espadachim encarou Konoka com seriedade. "Tsukuyomi me agarrou! Eu nunca quis aquele beijo!!"

"Você ia me entregar adiantado o presente, né?" Konoka tirou um embrulho da pasta e ofereceu-o para a garota. "Para você, Set-chan.." A maga começara a ter lágrimas em seus olhos. "..Eu sei que meus sentimentos não são correspondidos.." As lágrimas que iam caindo estavam sendo tiradas logo após por suas mãos. ".. Mas isso não muda em nada meus sentimentos por você." Respirando fundo, a garota de cabelos castanhos tentava pegar junto coragem para terminar o que começara de falar.

A garota escutara seriamente, logo estava abrindo o presente e vendo que era uma caixinha de música. Abrindo a caixa e escutando a bela melodia, Setsuna abaixou a cabeça.

"Eu te amo, Set-chan.." A maga conseguia ver um certo tremor vindo de Setsuna.

'_Set-chan não parece bem, ela parece estar sofrendo muito.'_ Konoka preocupava-se com a reação da garota e com o que estava realmente acontecendo.

"Oj-..." A espadachim tentava falar, mas estava nitidamente abalada. A maga tentava enxergar seu rosto, mas a garota a impedia abaixando o rosto ainda mais, deixando seus cabelos negros na frente. "N.. Não deveria se preocupar tanto comigo.. Eu não mereço esse presente, nem seu amor.." A guarda-costas segurava firme a caixa que continuava a tocar.

"Não é questão de merecer ou não.. Eu te amo.. ninguém é culpado ou não é digno de amar ou ser amado.." Konoka puxou o rosto da espadachim e se deparou com seu rosto cheio de lágrimas.

Ao ver o rosto sofrido da guarda-costas, a maga não se segurou e puxou Setsuna para seu colo.

"Set-chan.. você não precisa sofrer... Por que você tem que se maltratar tanto e não me falar nada do que está acontecendo.."

"Você não entende Kono-chan.." A espadachim pressionava o rosto no colo de Konoka. ".. Não sou eu... São eles.."

"Quem..?"

"Kono-chan.. Você não pode saber.. Eu nunca me perdoaria se te falasse..." Setsuna olhava para a curandeira com receio.

Konoka sentia a tristeza da espadachim naquele momento. Um sofrimento sem igual emanava daquela garota de cabelos negros. Lentamente Konoka puxava a guardiã para mais perto de seu rosto. Mesmo com a outra tentando fugir, a maga conseguiu ser mais forte do que ela e a beijou de leve nos lábios.

"Você não precisa carregar tudo sozinha nos seus ombros Set-chan.."

"É diferente... Eu preciso carregar!" A guarda-costas parecia ter acordado para a realidade e empurrou-a, saindo correndo para fora do quarto.

'_O que está acontecendo!? Por que Set-chan estava chorando? Por que eu tenho que ficar de protegida e não saber de nada!?'_ A maga tentou alcançar a garota, mas não tinha tanta velocidade quanto a outra que tinha anos de treinamentos árduos.

Após algumas horas de caminhada sem rumo, Konoka foi surpreendida por Asuna, que estava com uma aparência preocupada.

"Konoka! Konoka!" A garota vinha gritando ao longe.

"O que foi Asuna?"

"Rápido! Você precisa falar com o diretor-geral!" A garota de cabelos laranja segurava firme Konoka pelos ombros.

"Por quê? Por que tanta pressa?" A maga se desesperava, há muito não via sua amiga com uma aparência tão séria.

"Por que Setsuna-san está querendo sair de Mahora e nunca mais te ver!"

O choque na curandeira foi instantâneo. 'Set-chan... Nunca mais... Não! Não! Isso não pode acontecer!!' Lágrimas saiam dos olhos de Konoka em seguida.

"Calma Konoka. Você ainda pode falar com o diretor-geral, tente convencê-lo de deixar Setsuna-san ficar em Mahora!"

"Mas por que meu avô?"

"Por que tudo começou por causa dele. Acabei de falar com Setsuna-san e ela me explicou tudo. Vá resolver com ele!" Não era preciso nem ordenar, a maga já fora correndo instantaneamente para a sala do diretor-geral mesmo sem saber o que ele fizera para Setsuna querer ir embora de Mahora e deixar de protegê-la.

Chegando lá, escutou a voz de Konoemon e de uma garota, era Tsukuyomi.

"... de presente para ela. Foi por pouco que Senpai não revelou tudo para Konoka Ojou-sama. Acabou correndo desesperada. Mas agora está tudo resolvido, uma vez que ela irá embora de Mahora." Tsukuyomi falava com um tom de felicidade.

"Correto. Não que eu seja contra ela ser uma Meia-Uzoku, mas a linhagem dos Konoe deve continuar. Como a minha querida Konoka é a única herdeira, como que as Associações ficariam sem a continuação da família que comanda a incontáveis gerações? Posso nunca ser perdoado pela minha neta, mas ela irá entender que seu futuro é o de herdar esse poder das Associações."

O idoso tomava fôlego ao mesmo tempo em que ia em direção a janela. "Setsuna-kun seria um pretendente perfeito se tivesse nascido homem, mas isso não adianta, já que não há como mudar isso."

Konoka entrou em choque. 'Meu avô... Como pôde.. Então aquilo tudo foi feito a força?' A maga correra sem rumo. Já era tarde da noite quando a curandeira parou na mesma estação de trem em que tivera o seu primeiro beijo com Setsuna.

Havia esfriado, começara a sentir o frio dessa véspera de natal ao enxergar pequenos pontos brancos descendo do ar. A neve começara a cobrir lentamente o chão, as arvores e seu corpo parado na estação.

Relembrando o momento de seu beijo, a maga sentira as lágrimas saírem de seu rosto lentamente. Aos poucos tentava se acalmar e pensar onde mais Setsuna poderia estar.

"Set-chan..." Sussurrou no começo de uma depressão repentina.

"O que foi...? Kono-chan..." A curandeira olhou para o lado e viu a garota de cabelos negros sentada no mesmo banco daquela manhã fria.

----------------

4° Dia – O Anel

"A noite está linda, não é Kono-chan?" Setsuna dizia sorrindo.

"Do que você está falando!? Você não pode ir embora!!" A maga dizia enquanto ficava mais próxima da espadachim.

"Infelizmente eu não consigo mudar meu jeito de ser.." A guarda-costas levantou-se calmamente. "... Eu não consigo não te amar.." Disse olhando para a garota que tremia em sua frente.

"Eu também te amo Set-chan, então não vá embora só por que meu avô diz que para não me amar!" Os olhos da curandeira já começavam a encher de lágrimas, enquanto Setsuna mostrou um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Não é tão fácil.." A espadachim tinha agora um olhar distante. ".. Não pode apenas ser decidido por nós.. Já que você deve seguir a linhagem dos Konoes."

"Eu não quero nenhuma linhagem!!" A maga gritou segurando o ombro da sua amada. Konoka chegava cada vez mais perto da guardiã, até que se abraçou no braço da garota.

A espadachim acariciava seus longos cabelos cor de chocolate. "O que você vai fazer? Provavelmente serei morta pelas associações se tentarmos ficar juntas.."

"E eu me matarei se fizerem isso!!" Dizia a maga com um olhar decidido.

Um silêncio se fez por alguns segundos. Alguma tristeza vinha de repente na curandeira. Não queria se afastar de Setsuna, mas seu avô é totalmente contra. O que ela tinha que fazer para resolver tudo?

O momento fora quebrado pelo soar dos sinos. Era meia noite, natal e podia se ouvir as festas começando nas redondezas.

"Kono-chan..." Setsuna pegava algo de seu bolso. "..Happy Chrismas.." A garota mostrava o que tinha em mãos. Era o anel que Tsukuyomi segurava mais cedo. Aquilo significava então...

"Desculpa demorar tanto para perguntar isso, mas ... Você quer ter um relacionamento sério comigo Konoe Konoka?"

'_Set-chan...'_ Os olhos de Konoka brilhavam para aquela linda espadachim que agora queria ter sua mão como namorada.

"Claro..." Setsuna deu uma risada envergonhada e, logo após, colocou o anel no dedo da maga. "Que amor.. Set-chan.."

"Tudo por você... Eu dou qualquer coisa para ver esse seu olhar lindo e esse seu sorriso caloroso.."

A maga soltara um suspiro, mas fora quebrado pela expressão preocupada da amada. "Está chegando..."

'_Quem? O que? Chegando? Para que?'_ Antes que Konoka perguntasse para a espadachim a resposta já vinha a tona. Tsukuyomi vinha em alta velocidade atrás de sua senpai.

"Zan-Gan-Ken!" E as espadas se chocaram. Setsuna empurrou a espadachim através da espada, fazendo-a se bater em uma parede. A Meia-Uzoku atacou e precionou-a contra a parede com força. Aos poucos as espadas se aproximavam do corpo de Tsukuyomi.

"Arg!" Setsuna sentira dor em seu ombro e quando olhou deparou-se com um sangramento.

"Espero que não esteja ocupada, Setsuna, por que irei me juntar a festa." Mana dizia sarcasticamente do alto de uma casa das proximidades com um rifle nas mãos.

"Você também foi contratada!?" Setsuna revelava um olhar raivoso.

"Claro. Onde tem dinheiro eu vou atrás. Você deveria saber disso." Logo após a garota aprontou-se e atirou contra a "caça". Setsuna viu a tempo de desviar, fazendo a bala quase acertar a outra espadachim.

Setsuna correu em direção a atiradora, mas fora impedida de continuar por sua colega de estilo de espada, que cortou suas costas e em seguida tentou novamente, mas Setsuna desviou-se dando alguns passos para o lado.

A Meia-Uzoku agora estava ofegante, mas continuava a fixar seus olhos em sua querida. _'Obvio que Kono-chan está bem. Elas apenas tem ordens de me matar.'_

Vendo os sangramentos de sua guardiã, Konoka correu em direção a luta. "Não venha Kono-chan!" Gritava Setsuna enquanto tentava ter seus olhos nas duas inimigas ao mesmo tempo.

O sangue aumentou. Quando tentava atacar uma, a outra a impedia ferindo-a mais uma vez. A visão começava a ficar embaçada e os reflexos não conseguiam mais impedir que ela sentisse os golpes em sua pele, até que a Meia-Uzoku caiu no chão.

Sua respiração estava profunda, a impressão era que cada vez tinha mais dificuldade de pegar ar. Tsukuyomi levantara a espada para dar o ultimo golpe.

A única coisa que se viu foi a garota de óculos e cabelos compridos voar até uma parede, fazendo um estrondo no choque. Um vulto foi até Mana e a golpeou no rosto, deixando-a inconsciente.

O vulto parou em frente de Konoka e sorriu. Era Eishun, o grã-mestre do oeste, mago e espadachim Shinmei.

"Desculpe Konoka." O homem dizia enquanto acariciava a cabeça de sua filha.

"Papai! Por que tudo isso?" A garota chorava ao abraçar o mago-espadachim.

"Primeiro é melhor curar Setsuna-kun, ela não parece bem."

Eishun fez as pressas um circulo mágico próximo a espadachim gravemente ferida. O grã-mestre carregou Setsuna até o circulo e olhou para a garota com um sorriso orgulhoso. Konoka aproximou-se e ajoelhou ao lado de sua amada.

"Set-chan, eu te amo.." A maga beijou a garota caída nos lábios. Logo o local fora tomado por uma luz que cegara os ali presentes.

A ferida agora estava curada e uma carta apareceu entre as duas jovens. A espadachim estava nos braços da garota que tinha o rosto cheio de lágrimas. Um abraço profundo e aliviado fora dado.

"Konoka, temos que ir falar com o seu avô." Eishun estava sorrindo encarando Setsuna. A garota avermelhou-se, mas sorriu de volta para o mago-espadachim.

"Setsuna-kun, estou orgulhoso de você. Finalmente encarou o meu sogro." O ex-companheiro de Thousand Master riu ao imaginar o rosto do idoso ao saber que suas subordinadas haviam sido derrotadas.

A ida até o local fora tranqüila, mas a sensação de perigo nunca saiu da cabeça do casal.

A sala do diretor-geral estava logo em frente. Konoka estava tremendo e a espadachim suava frio. O grã-mestre da Associação de Magia de Kansai colocou-se em frente as jovens e abriu a porta com um empurrão.

"O que é isso Eishun? Por que você veio até aqui? Eu disse que iria cuidar de--" O senhor idoso parou ao olhar Setsuna em sua frente a sua neta. "Você deveria estar no mínimo com ferimentos graves! O que houve com Tsukuyomi e Tatsumiya!?" Um suor escoria do rosto do diretor-geral de Mahora.

Enquanto isso Eishun ria de modo debochado. "Eu cuidei delas.." O homem alto foi em direção do idoso. ".. E a minha filha cuidou de Setsuna-kun.. Por que a ama." O velho senhor ficara sério, porém não ficara com uma expressão de raiva.

"Parece que a história dos Konoe vai terminar, não é?" O idoso soltava um sorriso, mas tinha os olhos tristes fixados em sua neta. "Não mais haverá linhagem pura na nossa família.."

"Por que diz isso? Konoka poderia muito bem ter um filho."

"Mas Setsuna-kun é uma mulher!"

"Quem disse que a criança seria biologicamente filha de Setsuna-kun?" O diretor-geral voltou seus olhos para o homem que estava agora ao seu lado.

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Mesmo que Konoka tenha um esperma dentro de si conseguido em um hospital, as chances de que o verdadeiro pai ser um mago são mínimas e nossa linhagem não mais será pura."

Eishun riu por um momento. "Por que não pegamos um esperma de alguém que conhecemos, confiamos, como Negi-sensei, que é o filho do Thousand Máster? Acho que ele tem poder mágico o bastante para que nossa linhagem continue forte. Antes de vir aqui e ajudar Setsuna-kun eu já havia conversado com ele e não houve objeção de parte dele."

O mago-espadachim olhou para as duas garotas que permaneciam no mesmo local. "O que vocês acham? Aceitam a proposta?"

Um sorriso apareceu na face da maga. A garota saiu correndo em direção ao seu pai e o abraçou com força. "Claro que aceito! Obrigada papai!!"

Konoemon sorriu para Setsuna. "Fico feliz que tudo tenha se resolvido. Desculpe esse velho aqui por ser tão burro."

A espadachim sorriu tranquilamente. "Eu entendi completamente sua preocupação. É a mesma minha. Ambos queremos o bem de Kono-chan."

O senhor levantou-se e cumprimentou a namorada de sua neta. "Fico honrado em ter você em nossa família."

As garotas despediram-se dos chefes das associações mágicas e foram para o dormitório. Era tarde, afinal, já havia passado várias horas desde que os fogos de artifício cessaram.

Setsuna levou sua Konoka (Finalmente "sua" pode ser usado normalmente.) para seu quarto. As garotas se trocavam carícias enquanto combinavam uma volta sozinhas a tarde daquele dia de Natal.

Konoka deitou-se na cama exausta. Acordara após a noite que levara um _fora _de sua querida, quando fora almoçar deparou-se com ela beijando outra, a noite finalmente conseguira ter a garota como namorada.

Falando nisso, os últimos dias têm sido bem cansativos, no bom e no mal sentido, (seja qual seja qual.). Fazer indecências com Set-chan poderia ser bastante produtivo. Aprender anatomia humana na pratica fora bastante prazeroso (obviamente.).

'Hmmm... Espero que da próxima vez Set-chan tenha mais calma.. Aha' Konoka ria-se sozinha deitada na cama. Provavelmente Asuna estava a achando que tinha uma louca como companheira de quarto.

Konoka acordou com toda a corda, pronta para sair com sua tão querida Set-chan. Tomava um banho quente enquanto pensava no dia anterior.

'Set-chan... Finalmente estamos juntas!!' E após soltara uma gargalhada que acordara os outros moradores do quarto.

Após algumas dozes de calmantes, de preparar e comer o almoço, a maga preparou-se para sair com Setsuna.

Estava agora com um vestido branco, um casaco de tronco curto de brim, um salto prata com pequenos detalhes de flores nas partes em que prendia.

Logo a campainha tocou. A garota abrira a porta para uma Setsuna surpreendentemente sem o uniforme escolar, usando uma saia de brim colada em seu corpo, uma blusa com um leve decote, um casaco de manga curta e sandálias sem salto. Um enorme progresso para quem pegava a primeira roupa que via no guarda-roupa.

"Por que está tão arrumada Setsuna-san?" A garota de cabelos laranja perguntava com um sorriso maldoso.

"Por que tenho que andar a altura de Kono-chan." Bem, a garota podia ter passado sem esta direta de deixar o queixo no chão, não é? Afinal, Asuna ainda não havia descoberto o final da história com o diretor-geral.

As garotas saíram enquanto os moradores ainda não conseguiam comentar a atitude de Setsuna. A curandeira ainda não fazia idéia do que fariam durante a tarde. _'Será que Set-chan quer repetir o que fizemos durante a cabulação de aula?'_

Após algumas horas andando sem rumo, apenas de mãos dadas e outros gestos que há tanto tempo queriam demonstrar as pessoas, Setsuna parecia meio perturbada.

"Vem aqui.." A espadachim a puxou para um canto escuro longe da multidão em que estavam.

'_Set-chan!? Aqui!?' _A garota assustou-se, quase afastou a namorada de si, mas não o fez, pois ela já tinha feito tanta coisa para ela que esta tinha que retribuir... Com juros de preferência (claro Konoka, todos sabemos de sua mente totalmente inocente.).

Setsuna expôs suas asas para o mundo e segurou sua querida com mais força, logo após voando alto. Era uma vista linda, dava para ver Mahora inteira, a tão adorada Árvore do Mundo, o colégio e os dormitórios.

"Set-chan, que lindo! Não acredito que você pode ver isso quando você quizer!" Konoka agora tinha os olhos iluminados, cheios de vida, emocionada com o momento.

"Agora você também pode, é só me dizer." A espadachim soltara um sorriso gostoso, com seus doces olhos fixados no sorriso da curandeira.

"Eu te amo, Kono-chan.." A garota alada sussurrou no ouvido de Konoka, que finalmente olhava o mundo através de Setsuna.

"Eu também te amo, Set-chan... Você sempre vai ser o meu anjo... Sempre.." A curandeira roubou um beijo leve nos lábios de Setsuna.

Em seguida a garota angelical pousou no prédio dos dormitórios no meio da cidade acadêmica. Ainda abraçadas a espadachim beijou Konoka nos lábios. Não mais inocentemente, mas também não chegara a ser um verdadeiro "furacão" de emoções.

As garotas desceram alguns andares até chegarem ao correto. Setsuna levou a curandeira até a porta de seu quarto calmamente.

"Que bom Set-chan... Agora podemos namorar em paz.." A maga dizia ao olhar para o anel em seu dedo.

"Hum!? Namorar?" Setsuna olhou-a estranhamente.

"Sim, namorar. Por que?" A curandeira soltara um sorriso.

"Bem..." A guarda-costas avermelhou-se. "Pelo jeito você não entendeu direito a pergunta que fiz mais cedo."

Konoka parou com uma expressão preocupada. "Como assim? Você não quer namorar comigo?"

Setsuna sorriu levemente. "Não, eu não quero namorar..."

"Ou você achou que só por que eu queria namorar você que o seu avô tentou me matar?" Um sorriso vinha no rosto de Setsuna.

"Eu achei sim..." A maga dizia timidamente.

"Ele tentou me matar..." A espadachim cada vez chegava mais perto de Konoka. "Por que eu pedi sua mão..." A curandeira suou frio. _'Como assim a minha mão!?'_

"... O que eu te pedi quando te dei este anel... não foi para namorar comigo..." Encostando a cabeça, Setsuna pode sentir na pele a vermelhidão da garota. "Foi para viver o resto de sua vida comigo... Kono-chan..."

A garota de cabelos negros segurou a cintura da maga com um dos braços e com a mão que restava tirou os cabelos chocolates que ficavam entre seus lábios e o ouvido de Konoka.

"Você quer?" Aproximou-se quase encostando os lábios no ouvido da curandeira.

E um beijo apaixonado fora dado pelo casal de "noivas" durante o amanhecer de um novo dia de final de ano.

"Claro que eu quero Set-chan..." A maga soltara um enorme sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Foi o que eu sempre quis..."

As garotas uniram as mãos e seus lábios. A felicidade agora era total. Estavam livres. Livres para amar, para beijar, para trocarem carícias, e o que mais desejassem. Não havia mais nada contra, nada que as impedissem de dizer "Eu te amo!" em voz alta.


End file.
